The present invention relates to a tracer control system which improves the cutting accuracy and the cutting speed of tracing in an arbitrary direction using a combination tracer control-numerical control unit capable of cutting a workpiece by either tracer control or numerical control.
In the case where arbitrary-direction tracing, which permits feed at an arbitrary angle to the X- or Y-axis, is carried out through the use of a combination tracer control-numerical control unit, it is conventional in the prior art to cut a workpiece with a cutter while controlling the X-axis and the Y-axis by numerical control and the Z-axis by tracer control. That is to say, the prior art employs one-axis tracing, and hence possesses defects such that sufficient cutting accuracy cannot be obtained, and the cutting speed cannot be increased.